Boat Ride
by Sapphire93
Summary: The turltes, Master Splinter, April and Casey all go on a boat ride. Things get a bit crazy when April and Casey won't stop fighting, Master Splinter's in his own little world, Leo's afraid of water, Mikey drops his Gamedude in the water, Raph gets pushed


**_Disclaimer:_ If you read my other stories, you will clearly know that I don't own TMNT! I don't own anything that I mention in this fic.**

**_Boat Ride_**

**Master Splinter walked into Leo's room.**

**"Hello, Master Splinter. How are you?" Leo asked.**

**"I am fine, Leonardo. Thank you. But I have to ask you to go get your brothers and bring them into the living room. I have to tell you all something." Master Splinter replied.**

**"Good news or bad news?"**

**"Good news. Very good news."**

**In the living room...**

**"So, now what?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yeah...Why are we here?" Raph added.**

**"April just called. Casey has bought a boat and is planning to take us and April on a ride. We can fish and have a picnic in the middle of the ocean. Now, hurry up and get ready." Master Splinter explained.**

**"Yes!" Mikey jumped up and ran to his room.**

**Raph just got up and left.**

**"When are we leaving?" Donny asked.**

**"As soon as you are all ready."**

**Donny followed Leo upstairs.**

**At Casey's house...**

**"Everybody ready to go?" Casey asked.**

**"Yep!" Mikey smiled.**

**"I hope so." Donny checked to see if he had everything.**

**"I am." Raph replied.**

**"Um, sure..." Leo kept his distance from the water.**

**"Yes." Master Splinter was already on the boat getting ready to meditate.**

**April was loading all the food onto the boat. Then everyone else climbed in.**

**Half-hour later...**

**"Donny!" April laughed at him. "Stop eating! We'll stop the boat soon. Then we eat."**

**"But I'm hungry." Donny replied.**

**"We all are. Just save some for the rest of us."**

**"Oh, let him eat. It's no big deal." Casey said.**

**"I know. I was just saying. We don't want him to eat all the food, do we?" April asked.**

**"He's fine! Stop bossing people around!"**

**"Excuse me?" Who said that I was bossing people around? I just don't want him eating everything! We won't be able to eat and all the fishes will die because Donny will be throwing up in the lake from a stomach ache!"**

**"Like I siad, he's fine! He won't get sick!"**

**"He will if he eats too much!"**

**"April and Casey haev to argue all the time," Raph sat down next to Leo. "Their a perfect couple."**

**"Yep..." Leo glanced down at the water.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I don't like water..."**

**"Oh, your ok! You have a life jacket. Besides, your a turtle."**

**"I know, but still..."**

**"Mikey, will you lower your gamedude, please? I don't want to listen to pokemon music." Raph glanced back at Mikey who was sitting behind him.**

**"Then move." Mikey replied.**

**"Just turn the volume down."**

**"No."**

**"I said please."**

**"I don't care."**

**"I asked you nicely, for once, and your not gonna take advantage of it?"**

**"Nope."**

**Casey made the boat go faster and Mikey's gamedude slipped out of his hands and fell into the water.**

**"GAMEDUDE! Casey! Stop the boat! Now!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Ha! Ha!" Raph laughed.**

**"What is it?" Casey stopped the boat.**

**"My gamedude! I dropped it in the water!"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, Mikey," April said. "But there's nothing we can do about it."**

**"He can send someone into the water to get it. Or he could go himself." Casey suggusted.**

**"No he can't!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Electricity and water aren't exactly the best of friends, you know!"**

**"The gamedude isn't electricity! You don't have to plug it in!"**

**"It has batteries!"**

**"Leo!" Mikey started pushing Leo into the water. "Go get it!"**

**"NO!" Leo jumped on Master Splinter.**

**"What are you doing?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Sorry." Leo got off.**

**"This is just too funny!" Raph continued laughing.**

**"Ok," Mikey pushed Raph in. "You go get it, then!"**

**Casey continued arguing with April and started up the boat.**

**Raph came above the water. "Mikey! I'm gonna kill you! You little piece of shi--" Raph saw the boat leaving. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"**

**"Who's laughing now?" Mikey sang.**

**Donny threw a tomato at Casey.**

**"Ow! What?" Casey stopped the boat again.**

**"Mmmft! Mwvffmv!" Donny tried talking with his mouth full.**

**"...What...?" Casey asked confused.**

**Donny swallowed. "Wait for Raph! He's in the water!"**

**"He's what!" April exclaimed.**

**"Mikey threw him in there to go get his gamedude." Donny explained.**

**"You and your big mouth!" April glared at Casey.**

**Casey glared back at her as he got up to the end of the boat and reached his hand out. "Raph! Swim!"**

**"No! I think I'll jump!" Raph yelled sarcasticly and pissed off at Mikey.**

**"Your not alarmed by any of this?" April asked.**

**"After 15 years?" Master Splinter replied. "No."**

**Raph got back on the boat. "Mikey..."**

**"Did you get my gamedude?" Mikey asked.**

**"No, I didn't get your gamedude! And after you pushed me in like that, why would I?"**

**"Sorry..."**

**"You know what? Why don't we just settle here and eat? It's right in the middle of the lake. It's sunny. It's the perfect spot." Casey said.**

**"For once today, I have to agree with you." April replied.**

**"Donatello, where is the food?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"In my tummy. I ate it." Donny responded.**

**"But we're hungry!" Leo, Mikey, and Raph shouted.**

**"Sorry." Donny said.**

**"Donny, what'd you listen to Casey for? Now your going to get a stomach ache." April lectured.**

**"I know. I was just really--" Donny threw up in the lake.**

**"Ew." Raph said.**

**"Are you ok?" April sat down next to Donny.**

**"Yeah..." Donny answered.**

**A fish floated up and Mikey grabbed it and raised it above his head. "Who wants fried fish? I call the head!"**

**The End!**

**Ann: Hope you enjoyed it! I know...The ending was kinda gross. But I couldn't figure out any other way to make a fish float up and have Mikey grab it and say that line. R&R please!**


End file.
